User talk:WolfBeast5672
Your page Brotherhood Of Steel (Southeast) is in violation of this wiki's rules and will be deleted because in its current form, it pretty much can't be modified to conform to the wiki's rules (found here for future reference). Here's the text of the page if you wish to post it elsewhere: The 'Southeastern Brotherhood Of Steel '''are a chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel and was founded Paladin Jon Maxwell. Their headquarters is the Donaldson Airforce Base, a former facility of the United States Air Force located south of Greenville, South Carolina. As of 2252, Bryan Klein took on the role of elder. Under his leader ship the Southeast BoS expanded all over the Southeastern Wastelands. History After the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel discovered readings of military bases in Southeastern Wastelands they detached Paladin Jon Maxwell along Knight Sergeant Amari, Knight Bush, Knight Horton, and Scribe Bennett, to seek out the technology. After they discovered many "abominations all over the area the Midwestern BoS decided to assign Jon Maxwell the rank of Elder of the Southeastern Brotherhood Of Steel. Major outposts locations The Southeastern Brotherhood has many outposts such as, Fort McPherson, Fort Benning, Fort Bragg, Pope AFB, Hunter Army Airfield, and many others. Equipment and Technology The Southeastern Brotherhood has gathered many tech over the years. Vehicles The Donaldson AFB has many aircraft, which Southeastern Brotherhood are currently repairing and using for battle. Energy Weapons The Southeastern BoS has gotten there hands on many energy weapons such as Wattz 2000 laser rifle, AER9 laser rifle, AER9 metal blaster and Tri-beam laser rifle. Heavy Weapons The SE BoS uses many heavy weapons such as Miniguns, Gatling Lasers, Missile Launchers, and Fat mans. T-51b T-51 was the most advanced power armor in wide commercial use before the outbreak of the Great War. First seeing service - and inherently, great success - in the Anchorage Reclamation campaign, now used by many knights of the Southeastern BoS T-60 Developed in early 2077 after the Anchorage Reclamation, the T-60 series of power armor is used by many Paladins in the Southeastern Brotherhood of Steel. Melee Weapons The SE BoS use many melee weapons such as power fists, combat knives, and super sledges. Tactics/Interactions The Southeastern brotherhood keep in touch with Midwestern brotherhood and give them any info the Brotherhood of Steel need to know. The recruiting syste m is simple: They send the recruit to take down a specific target that has been terrorizing locals. If the person succeeds a they will be promoted to the rank Initiate-Trainee and will be assigned to Knight that is supposed to train them. The Knight is assigned to a Paladin that watches over and observes the training. Ranking System Squire The squire rank is the lowest rank in the Brotherhood. The rank usually used by children that were born into the brotherhood. Initiate-Trainee The Initiate-trainee is a rank that is usually used by new recruits joining the Southeastern Brotherhood. Initiate The Initiate rank is for initiates that have been trained well enough to fight in battle Captain-Initiate The highest rank of Initiate, the Captain-Initiate's command over other Initiates in battle. Knight The Knights are the brave, skilled soldiers that have showed there worthiness in battle, they are will start being aloud to use T-51 Power Armor. Lieutenant-Knight The second highest rank of Knight, once someone reaches that rank they will start being aloud to use Minigun. Chief Knight The commanding knight that commands those that are below him/her. Paladin The elite soldiers of the Brotherhood, the paladin is able to start using T-60 Power Armor. Major-Paladin The second highest rank of paladin, they will be aloud to start using Gatling Lasers Chief Paladin The commanders-in-chief of the other ranks below him. Sentinel The second the highest ranks of the Brotherhood, these Sentinels are basically used as Generals of the BoS and are aloud to use rest of the arsenal of the brotherhood. Colonel-Sentinel The third highest rank of all the Southwestern BoS. General-Sentinel The second highest rank of all the Southwestern Brotherhood. They can command the rest of the BoS as long as there below them. Scribe The brains of the brotherhood, these Scribes are used as Scientists, Engineers, Medics, Quartermasters, and etc. Chief Scribe The commander-in-chief of any scribes below them. Proctor The Leaders of the three scribe orders, such as, the order of Sword, Shield, and Quill. Elder The leader of the Southwestern Brotherhood of Steel, they are in-charge of the whole detachment in the Southeastern brotherhood. Current elder is Bryan Klein. MongoosePirate (talk) 22:17, February 15, 2018 (UTC)